


Шестая ложь Ремуса Люпина (Six Lies Remus Lupin Never Told)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Из всех Мародёров Ремус — самый большой лжец.
Relationships: Lily Evans/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Шестая ложь Ремуса Люпина (Six Lies Remus Lupin Never Told)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Lies Remus Lupin Never Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318168) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> Бета перевода - Лис.  
> Перевод выполнен на фест "Карта Мародёров" на форуме Polyjuice Potion, 2011 год.

**I. Лили**

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Конечно, Лили, — откликнулся Ремус. Перед тем, как произнести ее имя, он слегка замялся — будто боялся, что она на него накричит. 

Лили быстро оглядела библиотеку, нахмурилась, увидев свободный стул рядом с Люпином, и выдвинула его. Она бы предпочла разговаривать не здесь: в библиотеке полно народу, а Лили не хотелось, чтобы их разговор подслушали, но нельзя было упустить подвернувшийся случай. Застать Ремуса Люпина в одиночестве невероятно трудно.

— Речь о твоих друзьях, — произнесла Лили, усаживаясь.

Ремус вздохнул. Он выглядел бледным и усталым, но слабо улыбался.

— О Джеймсе, так ведь? Что он натворил на этот раз?

— Нет, не о Джеймсе. То есть, не только о нем. Я имею в виду всех твоих друзей.

— Сириус вчера вечером был наверху, со мной, — сказал Люпин. Это прозвучало как-то заученно, почти механически. — К тем навозным бомбам он не имеет отношения.

Лили сомневалась в этом, но ничего утверждать не стала. Если она не будет выспрашивать, не придется снимать баллы, а Гриффиндор не может позволить себе опять их терять. Выходка Поттера и Блэка с кальмаром в прошлом месяце стоила факультету почти всех набранных очков, и уровень только-только начал подниматься.

— Вообще-то, Ремус, — она сказала «Ремус», потому что он назвал ее «Лили», но произносить его имя было как-то чуждо и необычно, — я про Снейпа.

Люпин секунду молча изучал ее. Повисла странная пауза — не неловкая, но и не особенно располагающая к общению.

— А что Снейп? — наконец медленно и осторожно спросил Ремус. Он коснулся книги, которую читал, пока Лили с ним не заговорила, и стал машинально поглаживать обложку.

— Поттер и Блэк ведут себя с ним чудовищно.

— Они просто его дразнят, Лили. Они… иногда такие вспыльчивые.

— Вспыльчивые? — повторила Лили, вздрогнув. Она сказала это слишком громко, и теперь половина библиотеки смотрела на них.

— Да, — подтвердил Люпин, склонившись к ней и понижая голос — словно понял ее невысказанное желание, чтобы этот разговор остался между ними.

— Они его не просто дразнят, — возразила девушка, вспомнив, как в прошлом году у озера Джеймс подвесил Снейпа вверх тормашками. — Они злы к нему. Жестоки. Они почти каждый день над ним издеваются.

Ремус поерзал на стуле и быстро пригладил челку. Он смотрел на Лили, и взгляд его глаз — слишком светлых, чтобы быть совсем карими — казался внимательным и твердым:

— Снейп к тебе ничуть не добрее.

— Да как ты смеешь! — вспыхнула Лили. Ей до сих пор было больно, и Люпин не мог этого не понимать. Внезапно она обиделась на него. — Не смей переводить разговор на меня. Твои друзья — испорченные, подлые бездельники. Они…

— …мои друзья, — будничным тоном закончил за нее Ремус. Он защищал их, и это тоже показалось Лили обидным. — Они мои друзья, и много для меня значат.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Лили не могла этого понять — Люпин казался лучше, чем Поттер и Блэк, но если он их терпит, то пусть и заботится о них. Особенно о Блэке, который то совершенно не обращал на Люпина внимания и бегал за Поттером, то цеплялся к нему как репей. — Ремус, ты староста. Ты не можешь просто сидеть и смотреть, как они подвергают его опасности.

— Джеймс и Сириус никогда не делали со Снейпом ничего по-настоящему опасного, — ответил он. — Да, заколдовывали, щекотали и заставляли танцевать, и однажды продемонстрировали всем его подштанники, но никогда не причиняли ему физического вреда.

— Они могут, — настаивала Лили. — Особенно Блэк. Может быть, для Поттера это лишь игра и забава, но Блэк ненавидит Снейпа.

Ремус внезапно умолк, и Лили втайне торжествовала. Она улыбнулась про себя, чтобы не выдать своих мыслей, и, ожидая его ответа, постаралась выглядеть невозмутимой.

— Да, ненавидит, — наконец признал Ремус. — Но беспокоиться не о чем. Сириус ненавидит Снейпа, но никогда не сделает ничего действительно опасного.

**II. Джеймс**

Джеймс, нахмурившись, постукивал пером по пергаменту. За час он не продвинулся дальше фразы «Дорогие мама и папа» — потому что понятия не имел, как их попросить.

Раньше Джеймс никогда не встречал Рождество в Хогвартсе, да и не особенно стремился. В этом году оставалась Лили, так для нее было безопаснее, и Джеймсу хотелось побыть с ней. Он знал — родители его поймут, за последние два года они уже достаточно наслушались про Лили и знали, что она значит для сына. Но выразить все это в письме Джеймсу было сложновато.

Снаружи послышался шум и грохот, дверь скрипнула, отворяясь, и Джеймс поднял взгляд. В комнату ввалился Ремус, закутанный в пальто и шарф и обвешанный пакетами. Поттер улыбнулся и с готовностью отложил письмо.

— Как там в Хогсмиде? — спросил он.

— Холодно, — пробормотал Люпин. Он сложил засыпанные снегом пакеты на кровать.

— А где Сириус и Питер?

— У Макгонагалл, — объяснил Ремус. — Они Снейпа в снеговика превратили.

— И ты просто оставил их? — засмеялся Джеймс. Сопливус в виде снеговика — жаль, что он пропустил такое зрелище.

— Просто оставил.

— Это не дело, Лунатик, — покачал головой Поттер.

— Они сами виноваты: заколдовали его прямо перед «Тремя метлами», — просто сказал Люпин. — Я говорил, что такое не пройдет незамеченным.

Он замолчал, движением волшебной палочки левитировал несколько пакетов на кровати Питера и Сириуса и смерил Джеймса задумчивым взглядом:

— Может, отвернешься уже, чтобы я смог завернуть твой подарок?

— Ага, щас, — торжествующе улыбнулся Джеймс, и Ремус вздохнул.

— Если получишь подарок без праздничной упаковки, то никто не виноват, — заявил он.

— Ты можешь мне его прямо сейчас отдать, — предложил Поттер, слез с кровати, подошел к постели Люпина и стал рассматривать пакеты.

— Разбежался, — сказал Ремус. — И эти тоже не трогай, — добавил он, хлопнув Джеймса по руке. — Жди до Рождества, как все остальные.

— Я просто хочу посмотреть, что ты купил Хвосту и Мягколапу, — невинно произнес Поттер.

Люпин спрятал один из свертков за спиной и кивнул. Джеймс заклинанием запер дверь на случай, если Сириус и Питер придут раньше, и принялся наблюдать, как Ремус вынимает подарок за подарком.

Набор драже-вонючек для Сириуса, и новая колода исчезающих карт, и длинная, довольно угрожающего вида металлическая трубка из «Зонко». Для Питера — куча шоколадных лягушек, учебник маггловских фокусов, которые казались ему восхитительными, и пара носков, потому что у Хвоста все носки были с дырками.

Достав упаковку сахарных перьев, предназначавшихся мадам Помфри, Люпин смутился, но Джеймс понимал — они куплены в благодарность за то, что мадам Помфри делала для него все эти годы. Когда Ремус признался, что коробочка трюфелей — для Макгонагалл, Джеймс покатился со смеху, но Люпин только отмахнулся:

— Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать. Из-за вас с Сириусом бедная женщина едва не стала алкоголичкой, а я никогда не влиял на вас так благотворно, как ей бы этого хотелось.

— Ты слишком мягкий, вот и все, — заявил Поттер, запустил руку в последний пакет и вытащил аккуратный сверточек.

В нем оказалась небольшая серебряная брошка в виде феи. Ее крылышки выглядели такими хрупкими, что, казалось, разобьются, если Джеймс дунет на них, а маленькое личико было прекрасно. Брошка выглядела дорого — дороже, чем все остальные подарки, вместе взятые. Поттер невольно подумал, кому предназначался этот подарок, и как Люпин смог позволить себе такое.

Ремус помедлил, словно тщательно подбирая слова.

— Она для Лили, — наконец произнес он.

Джеймс совершенно не ожидал это услышать и, поразмыслив, не был уверен, что сказанное ему понравилось. Подарок Люпина оказался лучше, чем шарфик, который Поттер прятал в чемодане, куда лучше. Это Джеймсу тоже не понравилось.

— С чего бы вдруг? — спросил он, прежде чем успел прикусить язык.

— Она славная девушка, — откликнулся Ремус, — и, признаться, я благодарен за то, что сплавил тебя ей. Теперь мне не нужно беспокоиться о тебе, и остается гораздо больше времени, чтобы присматривать за Сириусом и Питером.

Джеймс долго молчал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Он вспомнил слухи, ходившие о Лили: будто в начале шестого курса у нее был парень, вспомнил, каким странным и дерганым был в то время Люпин, и сердце будто сжала холодная рука.

— Ремус, — в конце концов произнес Поттер, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. — Тебе нравится Лили?

— Я же говорил, Джеймс, — ответил Люпин. — Мне кажется, она славная девушка.

— Не то. Я имею в виду — она тебе _нравится_?

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Ремус. — Она всегда нравилась тебе. Я никогда бы не поступил так с тобой.

**III. Сириус**

Питер бормотал неразборчиво, язык у него заплетался, он растягивал слова, будто маггловская пластинка на слишком медленной скорости, и Сириус с трудом улавливал смысл. Хвост был пьян в дымину, но, честно говоря, сам Блэк тоже. Лили настояла на том, чтобы для ее родственников купили маггловскую выпивку, и Сириус, который никогда не мог устоять перед неизведанным, попробовал все, до чего смог дотянуться.

— Пверить не мгу, — пробубнил Питер, покачнулся и повис на Блэке. Это была плохая идея, потому что Сириус тоже едва удерживался на ногах. — Сохатый женился.

— Угу, — согласился Блэк, потому что больше ничего сказать не мог. Потому что сам с трудом мог поверить в случившееся. Он присутствовал на свадьбе от начала до конца, стоял по правую руку от Джеймса, пока Дамблдор произносил речь, но тот факт, что Сохатый теперь женат, никак не укладывался у Сириуса в голове.

Петтигрю снова покачнулся, сделал пару нетвердых шагов и шлепнулся в ближайшее кресло. Блэк заговорил было, но умолк; он не мог вспомнить, что именно хотел сказать, да и Питер все равно не слушал.

Сириус оставил его и, спотыкаясь, вышел из гостиной Поттеров в сад, надеясь сбежать от жары. Маггловский костюм оказался тесным и неудобным, а вдобавок еще и мокрым, поскольку Блэк пролил на него выпивку. Теперь левая штанина была липкой от ананасового сока и прозрачной жидкости с медицинским запахом, добавленной в сок.

Снаружи было прохладней, но ненамного, и совсем рядом Джеймс танцевал с Лили. Сириус не желал думать об этом. Сохатый счастлив, и Блэку хотелось бы радоваться за него, но вместо этого он чувствовал, будто что-то закончилось, и боль от утраты.

Блэк говорил себе: Поттер все равно остается его лучшим другом, но понимал — клятвы, которыми обменялись Джеймс и Лили, изменили все. Теперь они вместе, стали одним целым. Сириус смотрел, как они танцуют, и понимал — друг ускользает от него, и ощущал пустоту, потому что Сохатый обрел то, чего нет у Блэка.

Он заставил себя отвести взгляд от молодых и оглядел толпу в поисках Ремуса. Спустя мгновение он увидел Люпина, окруженного семьей Эванс, за столом с маггловской выпивкой. Люпин разговаривал с сестрой Лили — той, что с лошадиным лицом; Сириус ее не выносил.

— Ремус, — позвал он, вклиниваясь в их разговор, — я тебя искал.

— Сириус. — Люпин улыбнулся. — Это Петунья, сестра Лили.

— Мы встречались, — скучно сказал Блэк, а Петунья презрительно фыркнула. Они познакомились этим утром; Сириус выхватил волшебную палочку, услышав, что она назвала Джеймса выродком.

— Откуда ты его знаешь? — поинтересовалась Петунья, пренебрежительно оглядывая Блэка.

— Мы вместе ходили в школу, — ответил Люпин. — С Джеймсом и твоей сестрой.

— Вот как. — Ее голос вдруг похолодел. — Ты один из _них_.

— Ты, кажется, пришла с каким-то парнем? — неожиданно спросил Сириус. — Такой хвастливый здоровяк, с физиономией будто свекла.

Будь Блэку не все равно, его бы позабавил звук, вырвавшийся у Петуньи, но ему было плевать, и, когда она удалилась, Сириус ни капли не расстроился.

— Сириус, — сказал Люпин. Он тоже пил, от его дыхания исходил тот же медицинский запах, что от брюк Сириуса, но держался он куда лучше.

— Да правда как свекла, Ремус, — настаивал Блэк.

Люпин разрушил мгновение, улыбнувшись, и Сириус почувствовал, как пустота в груди заполняется. Сияющее лицо Ремуса согревало его, манило к себе, и он придвинулся ближе. В свете фонарей Люпин казался не бледным, а золотым, и Сириус, потрясенный его красотой, смотрел, как сияние танцует на его лице и волосах.

Он всегда боялся своих чувств к Люпину и его реакции на них, но сейчас, когда по венам разливался этот странный маггловский коктейль, все казалось правильным, а признание было самым легким поступком на свете.

Когда Сириус склонился к нему, глаза Люпина удивленно расширились, но он не отодвинулся. Он ответил на поцелуй, с готовностью открыл рот, коснулся языком языка Блэка, а когда все закончилось легким касанием губ, Ремус дышал быстро и с трудом.

— Сириус.

Сириус не отреагировал и склонился к Лунатику снова, но тот остановил его, положив руку на плечо.

— Не надо.

— Почему? — спросил Блэк. Он изо всех сил старался говорить спокойно, но сердце бешено колотилось в груди, и Сириуса трясло.

— Сириус. 

— Я люблю тебя.

Слова сорвались и повисли в воздухе. Рука Ремуса поднялась, словно хотела зарыться в волосы Блэка, но остановилась, едва коснувшись. Люпин вздохнул.

— Но я тебя — нет, — негромко сказал он. — Прости, Сириус.

**IV. Питер**

Пятница, вечер, половина седьмого — но в «Кабаньей голове» было почти безлюдно. Посетителей, считая Питера, пять человек, и один из них — парень, который спал за барной стойкой с тех пор, как Питер перешел на четвертый курс. Остальные трое, отложив волшебные палочки, сидели поодиночке за выпивкой.

По радио начался выпуск новостей, и Петтигрю, заказывая сливочное пиво, старался не обращать внимания на нервный голос дикторши, сообщающей о возросшей активности Упивающихся Смертью в Шотландии и на Оркнейских островах. 

Бармен молча вручил бокал Питеру и отвернулся прежде, чем тот успел сказать «Спасибо». Петтигрю внимательно осмотрел зал и уселся в угол, в приличном удалении от остальных посетителей.

Питер понимал, почему в трактире пусто. Захоти он поразмышлять, пришлось бы признать, что он сам в некотором роде причина этого. Дикторша не солгала: в последние несколько недель нападения Упивающихся становились все чаще и чаще. Новости распространялись по магическому миру как лесной пожар, и большинство ведьм и волшебников предпочитали сидеть по домам.

Да, Питер понимал, но ему это не нравилось, потому что в безлюдном зале он сильнее привлекал к себе внимание. Питер никогда не любил быть на виду, особенно сейчас, когда его положение стало настолько шатким. Он мог потерять все.

Играть за обе команды не слишком удобно, но в ситуации Петтигрю — неизбежно. Вариант покинуть Орден не рассматривался — только не сейчас, когда среди орденцев ходили слухи о шпионе, а отступиться от Темного Лорда было невозможно — Питер знал это.

Он подумывал о такой возможности, пока не увидел, как умер брат Сириуса.

Петтигрю метнул взгляд к входной двери, он сидел как на иголках, а Розье все не появлялся. Питеру не хотелось быть здесь, ему хотелось вернуться в свою безопасную нору, однако полученное сообщение звучало недвусмысленно: Розье прибудет с пакетом, который следует доставить Нотту. Ослушаться Хвост не рискнул.

Рука, опустившаяся на плечо, перепугала его до полусмерти, и Петтигрю, опрокинув пиво, подпрыгнул на месте. Он выхватил палочку, но это оказался Ремус, смотревший на него немного удивленно. Питер трясся так сильно, что не смог выговорить заклинание, и Люпин очистил стол от пролитого и пододвинул стул.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — придя в себя, выпалил Петтигрю и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что фраза прозвучала как обвинение. Однако Ремус и ухом не повел.

— Я только что вернулся в город, — сказал он. — Вот и решил немного выпить, прежде чем отправиться домой.

— Где ты был? — спросил Питер.

— На каникулах, — невозмутимо ответил Люпин и, не отрывая взгляда от Петтигрю, сделал долгий глоток из бокала. Питер понял.

— Вот как, — выдавил он, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать.

Вид у Ремуса был потрепанный. Мантия вся в пятнах, нестриженые волосы, грязь под ногтями. Длинная, полузажившая царапина тянулась через щеку, и Петтигрю подумал: наверное, Люпин получил ее, выполняя задание Ордена, потому что полнолуние было две недели назад.

— Ты как? — спросил Ремус.

— Хорошо. Было много работы.

— Где ты сейчас работаешь?

— У Олливандера, — ответил Питер, едва заметно нахмурившись: он был уверен, что Люпин это знает. — Просто приглядываю за товаром на полках, но платят прилично.

— Рад слышать, — улыбнулся Ремус. — Я удивился, когда тебя увидел.

— Ну да, — немного резко отозвался Петтигрю. По радио диктор — на этот раз мужчина — рассказывал о трех телах, найденных утром в Оттери Сент-Кэтчпоул. — Захотелось выйти хотя бы ненадолго.

Люпин что-то одобрительно промычал и отпил еще сливочного пива. Он смотрел не на Питера, а куда-то поверх его плеча, и Хвосту хотелось, чтобы Ремус ушел. Если Розье появится и увидит его с Лунатиком, будут неприятности. Разговаривая с ним, Петтигрю весь холодел.

— Ты уже говорил с Джеймсом? — вдруг спросил Люпин.

— Нет, — помедлив, ответил Питер. — С последней встречи…

— Хорошо, — оборвал его Ремус. — Я имел в виду — позже.

— Нет, — повторил Петтигрю и помолчал, отдирая этикетку с бутылки. — Как Сириус?

— Откуда мне знать, — резковато сказал Люпин.

— Ну, он же твой… — Питер замялся и покраснел. Ремус и Сириус были неразлучны с шестого курса, но Питер не мог заставить себя произнести это вслух. — Вы ведь живете вместе.

— Я еще не был дома.

— Точно. — Петтигрю оглянулся и склонился к Люпину. — Так ты и с Дамблдором еще не говорил?

— Нет. А что?

— Он считает, что среди нас есть… ну… — Питер кашлянул и сделал рукой неопределенный жест, надеясь, что Лунатик поймет.

— Да, я слышал.

Люпин произнес это сухо и отрывисто, с непроницаемым лицом. Питер подумал: известно ли Ремусу, что пара орденцев считает предателем его — ведь он оборотень.

— Как ты думаешь, кто это? — спросил Петтигрю. Ему хотелось спросить, не считает ли Люпин предателем его, Хвоста, но понимал, что это прозвучит подозрительно.

— Без понятия, — сказал Ремус. — Я не уверен, что среди нас на самом деле есть предатель. — Он помолчал, побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Ты в это веришь?

— Наверное, — осторожно ответил Хвост. Дверь отворилась, и он покрутил головой, надеясь, что вошел не Розье. Это действительно был не Розье, однако Питеру не полегчало.

— Почему?

Петтигрю внезапно стало холодно и неуютно под спокойным взглядом Люпина, и он пожалел, что вообще завел этот разговор. Он подумал — не догадался ли Ремус; и когда тот прищурился и сжал губы, в приступе паранойи Питер на какое-то безумное мгновение подумал, будто Люпин пытается вынудить его признаться.

— Я кое-что слышал, — сказал он, переводя разговор.

— И что же?

— Кое-кто… понимаешь, несколько человек считают… — Петтигрю сделал долгий глоток пива и понадеялся, что удар окажется верным. — Они считают, что это Сириус.

Что-то пробежало по лицу Ремуса, что-то холодное и темное, и на долю секунды Питер испугался Люпина сильнее, чем боялся чего-либо за всю свою жизнь. Он подумал о том, что жило в Ремусе — оно могло бы разрушать и убивать, если бы Люпину хоть на миг изменило самообладание, и больше всего Питеру захотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

— В самом деле?

Петтигрю кивнул, потому что пути назад не было.

— Нет, — сказал Ремус, поднимаясь. — Это не он.

**V. Гарри**

Всю отработку Гарри молчал, хотя Снейп орал на него, называя идиотом.

Он злился на Снейпа, был в бешенстве, но понимал: начнешь спорить — добьешься только еще одного наказания. Гарри даже не знал, из-за чего получил эту отработку, ведь он не совершил ничего, ее заслуживающего. Он не виноват, что котел Рона взорвался. Его и рядом-то не было!

Когда мальчик закончил подметать, Снейп велел ему расставить котлы, и вручил щетку, которая потеряла так много щетины, что практически облысела. Однако Гарри промолчал, хотя приходилось тереть котлы изо всей силы. Когда он закончил, руки ныли, тупая боль охватывала их от запястья до локтей, но котлы сияли. «Готово», — сказал Гарри, и Снейп фыркнул, скривил губы, скрылся в одной из кладовых и вынес еще несколько котлов.

Во время работы Гарри тайком наблюдал за Снейпом из-под опущенных ресниц. Снейп в своей обычной манере, молча и с каменным лицом, рубил и нарезал ингредиенты для завтрашнего урока. Гарри думал: за что Снейп ненавидит его? Он знал, что это так; Снейп с первого дня придирался к нему, хотя Гарри никогда не давал повода.

Последний котел был почти чист и оттирать его не пришлось, чему мальчик был рад — ныли уже не только руки, но и плечи. Он пару раз прошелся щеткой по дну, стирая зеленый налет, и перевернул котел.

— Я закончил, сэр, — тихо сказал Гарри, втайне надеясь, что Снейп не услышит и не найдет для него еще какое-нибудь задание.

— Неужели, — процедил тот. Отрезал еще немного полыни, отложил нож и вытер руки полотенцем.

Прищурившись и скривив губы, Снейп взял котел и вперился в него взглядом. Провел пальцем по ободку, потом отставил котел и кивком велел Гарри отнести его на место.

— Расставьте в алфавитном порядке, — велел Снейп, ткнув пальцем на полку с ингредиентами.

Это оказалось совершенно не нужно: только несколько флаконов стояли не по порядку. Гарри поменял местами «Листья мандрагоры» и «Корни мандрагоры», выровнял флаконы, чтобы этикетки были видны, и рукавом смахнул пыль с полок.

Снейп громко вздохнул, когда Гарри прервал его занятие и сообщил, что закончил. Обнаружив, что мальчик сказал правду, он с ненавистью уставился на Гарри и долго в молчании изучал его, так что Гарри стало неуютно. Потом Снейп махнул рукой.

— Ступайте, — коротко сказал он. — И не мешайте мне завтра на уроке.

— Не буду, сэр, — ответил Гарри. — До свидания.

Снейп что-то буркнул и, не успел мальчик выйти, уже отвернулся к полыни.

Гарри медленно возвращался в Гриффиндорскую башню, надеясь успокоиться по дороге. Если он поднимется наверх сейчас, то накричит на Рона и Гермиону, а ему не хотелось на них кричать, они ведь не виноваты. Это все Снейп, он злой и мерзкий, и постоянно винит Гарри в том, чего он не совершал.

Ему все равно не хотелось торчать в гостиной. Хотя Дамблдор не сказал при всех, что Сириус Блэк ищет Гарри, многие студенты догадались сами. Гарри достало, что все на него смотрят. Кое-кто беспокоился за него и боялся, что Блэк пытается пробраться в школу и навредить Гарри, но остальные считали, что это он виноват в сложившейся ситуации, в том, что учителя дерганые и раздражительные, и в том, что дементоры караулят каждый выход из Хогвартса.

Гарри не виноват в этом, как и во взрыве чужого котла, и ничего тут не поделаешь.

Он решил подняться в совятню, навестить Хедвиг перед сном, но, повернув за угол, наткнулся на профессора Люпина. Гарри попятился назад, вжавшись в стену, но Люпин стоял спокойно и пытался не разлить чашку чая, которую держал в руке.

— Гарри, — улыбнулся он. — Ты что так поздно?

— У меня была отработка, — ответил мальчик.

— Да? — Люпин склонил голову набок. — В чем ты провинился на этот раз?

— Ни в чем! — огрызнулся Гарри. — Ничего я не сделал!

— Гарри, — укоризненно промолвил Люпин. — Преподаватели не назначают отработку без причины.

— А Снейп назначает! — Мальчик сам терпеть не мог дрожь в своем голосе, но это была правда.

— Вот оно что, — с улыбкой заметил Люпин. — Профессор Снейп. Ну, тогда ты, наверное, действительно ни в чем не виноват.

Гарри помедлил, пытаясь сообразить, не смеется ли учитель над ним. Казалось, его слова позабавили Люпина: глаза его искрились, а губы слегка дрогнули, но Гарри не мог сказать наверняка.

— Снейп злой и мерзкий, — вырвалось у него, и мальчик прикрыл рот ладонью, в уверенности, что Люпин тоже назначит ему отработку. Однако профессор промолчал, только снова едва улыбнулся.

— Вы же учились с ним вместе? — спросил Гарри, сам не зная, почему.

— Так и есть.

— Он всегда был такой противный?

Люпин помедлил, а потом покачал головой:

— На этот вопрос я не отвечу, Гарри. Не следовало об этом спрашивать.

— Простите, — мальчик покраснел. — Но он ненавидит меня, я знаю.

— Нет, Гарри. — Легкая улыбка исчезла с лица профессора. — Уверен, это не так.

**VI. Ремус**

Он забыл, на что похожа битва.

В последнее время Дамблдор поручал ему другие задания, и такие дела его почти не касались. Все должно проходить незаметно, заранее спланировано, и в организованных засадах обязаны участвовать как минимум по два орденца на каждого Упивающегося.

Люпин лишь раз оказывался в такой ситуации — когда Упивающиеся смертью напали на вторую квартиру Джеймса и Лили. Тем вечером не было времени на раздумья, некогда удивляться, почему новое убежище обнаружили так быстро, или почему это случилось именно тем вечером, когда Питер не смог прийти на ужин. Люпину запомнилось только безумие, абсолютный хаос, леденящий страх и отчаянное желание выжить.

Тем вечером его спасли две вещи — решимость Джеймса любой ценой защитить свою семью и то, что Сириус плевал на собственную безопасность. Сам Ремус управлялся с волшебной палочкой быстро и эффективно, но происходящее настолько его ужасало — когда все закончилось, он с удивлением обнаружил, что смог оказаться полезным.

В Отделе Тайн темно, здесь затаились Упивающиеся, и Люпин ничего не помнит с той, первой битвы, кроме полного смятение и холодного озноба страха.

Петрификус Тоталус летит в Руквуда, и сразу же Ступефай валит Долохова с ног, но Ремус не отслеживает движений своей палочки, не замечает, что произносит заклинания. Они слетают с его губ одно за одним, а сам Люпин думает только о мужчине, которого любит, и мальчике, которого едва начал узнавать.

Он видит их вместе — Гарри и Сириуса, они с двух сторон поддерживают Невилла, а потом — зеленые, красные и желтые вспышки, и внезапно Гарри и Сириус исчезают, оттесненные в другой конец зала. Когда Люпин видит Бродягу вновь, тот, смеясь и вскинув руку с волшебной палочкой, стоит перед Беллатрикс; глаза его кажутся почти черными.

И вот Сириус падает, и через секунду его уже нет.

Ремус слышит крик Гарри, видит, как тот бросается вперед, и вытягивает руки, чтобы перехватить мальчика. Он прижимает его к себе и держит — потому что так он сам сможет удержаться и не броситься за Сириусом.

Завеса колышется туда и обратно, и больше за ней ничего нет.

Люпин закрывает глаза, крепче обхватывает Гарри за плечи, и говорит себе, что все будет хорошо.

_— fin –_


End file.
